Memórias
by Akari-chan
Summary: Tao. Seu símbolo está no meu nome, na minha família, nas minhas costas." (Ren POV; shounen ai hints; Ren - Yoh)


Tao. O caminho a ser percorrido, o ato de caminhar ou aquele que caminha. Ele tem vários significados distintos, mas certas pessoas o definem como "o caminho perfeito". Seu símbolo está no meu nome, na minha família, nas minhas costas. Mesmo assim, eu nunca o segui ou aprendi com ele.

O taoísmo, a religião chinesa cujo nome carrega o mesmo ideograma de minha família, diz que as coisas se complementam. Um de seus símbolos, o Yin Yang, mostra isso. Yin, tudo o que é escuro, vazio, negativo, se relaciona mutuamente com o Yang, que é seu completo oposto. É a união das coisas, o equilíbrio perfeito. Afinal só se sabe o que é belo pois existe o feio, e só reconhecemos a luminosidade e brilho do dia porque a luz da lua ao anoitecer é muito mais pálida. Seria impossível um existir sem o outro.

Talvez eu nunca tivesse acreditado muito nisso. Talvez eu nunca tivesse acreditado em coisa alguma na minha vida. Só que hoje as coisas são diferentes, pois é exatamente dessa forma como me sinto. Eu olho para mim mesmo no espelho, e tudo que vejo é alguém vazio, mesmo que não admita isso. As vezes eu acho que nada mudou desde quando eu era pequeno, e tudo era escuro e sem vida. O cheiro de sangue enchia a casa e eu só tinha minha irmã para me dar a mão e me guiar pelos corredores sombrios. Eu detesto essa sensação de que preciso de alguém além de mim. É horrível para alguém que sempre esteve sozinho, e que foi ensinado que as outras pessoas são apenas objetos a serem manipulados, pense dessa forma. Odeio, mas não posso negar meu próprio sentimento. Como eu não queria ter conhecido nunca Yoh Asakura. Ele pode ter me livrado da prisão que era minha própria mente, mas essa confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos em que estou agora é devido a ele. Eu deveria rir disso tudo.

Nós somos pessoas tão diferentes. Quase me esqueço de quem sou quando estou perto de Yoh. Consigo rir, chorar, agir como se fosse mais humano e menos... Aquela pessoa cruel que eu fui. Não gosto de mostrar meus sentimentos dessa forma, queria saber o que fazer ou como agir para que as pessoas, principalmente ele, não percebessem como estou. É tão desagradável como ele me olha, com aquele sorriso no rosto. Sempre imagino que ele sabe alguma coisa que eu nem faço idéia, e que está escondendo de mim. É algo completamente estúpido, não? Mais ainda porque aquele sorriso transmite calma e paz, e é tão bonito... Droga, não é para eu pensar nisso. Só que invariavelmente quando o Yoh está próximo eu sinto que toda aquele brilho dele torna as coisas um pouco diferentes. Não importa o que ele está sempre sorrindo, e eu acho que me surpreendo com essa capacidade dele de estar sempre relaxado e pensando que as coisas vão dar sempre certo. Afinal, comigo sempre foi o contrário. Coisas como otimismo, confiar nas pessoas e acreditar que tudo pode melhorar se você tentar o bastante nunca passaram pela minha cabeça, até agora. Basta tocar no símbolo tatuado em minhas costas ou ver ele estampado em minhas roupas que penso que eu e ele somos dessa forma, e eu sinto que preciso dele como Yin precisa de Yang. Não que isso importe. Ele nunca me verá da forma que eu o vejo.

Eventualmente ele irá embora para Funbari e casará com Anna, e eu também irei para a China. E ele talvez se esqueça dos detalhes do evento da shaman fight, e só se lembre de mim como um de seus "velhos amigos". Não importa. Porque eu também partirei e vou me esforçar para esquecer, deixando essa história de amizade, de bondade e simpatia para traz, como se fosse um sonho no meio da tragédia de minha família.

Esse foi só um pensamento que me ocorreu num dia de chuva, há alguns anos atrás.

E por mais que eu tente...

Eu não consigo esquecer.

----------------

Gostou? Não gostou? Achou que tenho problemas mentais? É para isso que o review serve. Qual é gente, é a primeira fic de mankin em português com hints de shounen ai, cadê a polêmica? Vamos gente! É o Ren! Eu quero as fangirls dele aqui caramba XD


End file.
